


Don't Walk Alone (Not In Your State)

by orphan_account



Series: AO3 Prompts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Rated mature because later smut, prompt, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:57:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott, had he been here, would’ve laughed at that. And Derek. Well, Derek… Stiles rolled his eyes in an exasperated expression. He fumbled in his pockets just to swear as he didn’t find his phone. Apparently, almost everything was against him tonight.</p><p>Walking back to the driver’s seat, he stopped, listening intently. After a moment of silence, with just the wind in the branches, little noises from the wood, he sighed again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CeCe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeCe/gifts).



> Thanks CeCe for prompting me this mpreg ! Work will be in three parts. Enjoy !

The car started to slow down, the motor making weird creaking noises.

“Oh, come on!”

Stiles slammed his fist on the wheel. With a heavy sigh, he got out of his Jeep and, one hand on his belly, slowly walked toward the steaming engine.

“Why now? Like seriously?”

Scott, had he been here, would’ve laughed at that. And Derek. Well, Derek… Stiles rolled his eyes in an exasperated expression. He fumbled in his pockets just to swear as he didn’t find his phone. Apparently, almost everything was against him tonight.

Walking back to the driver’s seat, he stopped, listening intently. After a moment of silence, with just the wind in the branches, little noises from the wood, he sighed again.

“I’m being paranoid.”

“No, you’re not” said a voice in his back.

His instinct made Stiles spin on his heels and launch his palm as fast as he could to land it quite forcefully on the creepy bastard’s cheek that dared to startle him in the middle of the night on a lonely road.

The said creepy bastard probably didn’t imagine that his potential victim would react this way and swayed back, tumbling a few steps back on his own feet.

Stiles shook his hand, grimacing. “What the hell, man!”

A loud metallic bang made Stiles turn his head. Just to see the lid of the Jeep torn apart. Again. Rectification, everything was against him tonight.

“You’ll have to pay for this, you know”

\-----

Stiles sat down, retrieving quite abruptly his arm from one of his captors and massaging it.

“I know you’re the bad guys, but you could be more gentle. Like in gentlemen. Because you know, the stupid, brutal dude as a bad guy is pretty cliché.”

The man just left, without a word. In the room, something rattled on the floor. Chains. Then a pair of glowing golden eyes pierced through the shadow.

“Stiles? What are you doing here?”

“Oh Isaac, I’m only here to tell you dinner’s ready”

Stiles couldn’t clearly see his face but he saw the eyeroll.

“Don’t eyeroll me, buddy. I’m here to save your ass, why would I be here otherwise?”

Isaac walked and came more in the light. He was pretty bruised and the latest scarf he’d bought was tied around his right thigh, stained with blood. Stiles frowned.

“You okay?”

Isaac nodded.

“I should be the one asking you this” he said, pointing his chin toward the round belly Stiles was sporting.

“I’m fine”

A second later, Stiles was grimacing and Isaac jumped, face all confused and scared.

“What? What’s wrong? You’re hurt, let me see” he said, hurryingly trying to find any wound.

“I told you, I’m fine” Stiles said, pushing away the young man’s hands. “Just the passenger giving me few kicks” he added, gesturing toward his belly.

The man came back, slamming the door open. A woman followed him, cold look and superbly ignoring Isaac being shoved back in the dark by the man.

“I suppose you are the big boss”

“And you are the Alpha.”

Two surprised “What?!” were shot at the same time.

“Have you looked at me? I mean, really looked at me. Because I’m pretty sure my eyes aren’t red and if I were the Alpha, you can be pretty damn sure I wouldn’t have been abducted by your right-hand cliché.”

A faint laugh in the dark.

Stiles stood up from the chair whilst the woman looked at him in dismay.

“You have a really nice house. Really. I love the cobwebs on the furniture, could do a great film set. I’d have loved to stay for a cup of tea or whatever, but the dinner I’ve been cooking is probably burnt by now so, if you don’t mind…”

Stiles reached out his hand to Isaac. But even before he could take it, the man grabbed Stiles’ wrist.

“Oww! Ow! Easy!”

“Don’t touch him!”

Isaac’s appearance had changed and if the first time his claws missed the target, the second time, they were deep in the man’s throat.

The guy fell on the ground. Just to be replaced few seconds later by three other guys.

“Are you growing a bunch of clones, or what?” said Stiles, massaging his wrist, looking at the men.

“So, you’re not the Alpha.” stated the woman.

“You really think the Alpha would walk around, pregnant, in the middle of the night? That makes it for another bad guy – sorry, bad lady – cliché.”

“Tell me. Where is the Alpha?”

“If I knew where this dumbass was, I’d probably beat the shit out of him. He’s probably running in the woods, trying to find where he dug his last stash of bones.”

“I don’t stash bones” replied a voice.

Standing in the doorframe, Derek’s large silhouette stayed there for a second, red eyes flashing.

Things were about to get messy. Stiles didn’t care. He let Isaac fight the closest bad guy then walked to him to help him with the chains. Meanwhile, Derek kicked everyone’s ass.

When Stiles was done with Isaac, he looked at Derek to see him hesitating in front of the woman. Rolling his eyes, Stiles grabbed the chair and hit her with it. She instantly fell on the floor.

Derek practically ran, even if it was nearly impossible in such a small place.

“Stiles, are you mad?”

New eyeroll on Stiles’ side.

“I don’t see the point in asking. You should know by now.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You could’ve been killed, you, you…” Derek fumed. “idiot!” he finally said when he couldn’t come up with a stronger insult.
> 
> “You are the idiot! You left the pack without telling anyone!”
> 
> Stiles was glaring daggers at Derek who just sighed heavily, trying to stay focused on the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second part is here ! Hope you've enjoyed the first one. Should be posting third part later tonight. Thanks for reading me !

“Are you out of your mind?!”

Stiles was slumped in the passenger’s seat of the Toyota, playing absently with security belt. In the backseat, Isaac was laying silently, pretty much used to his leader’s and lover’s fights.

Derek smashed his fists on the wheel and accidentally honked.

“You could’ve been killed, you, you…” Derek fumed. “idiot!” he finally said when he couldn’t come up with a stronger insult.

“You are the idiot! You left the pack without telling anyone!”

Stiles was glaring daggers at Derek who just sighed heavily, trying to stay focused on the road.

“You could’ve sent Scott or Peter to find Isaac.” He said after a moment.

“I’ve done it! What do you think?” Stiles threw his arms in the air.

“Then why were you even there? Do I need to remind you that you’re six months pregnant?”

Worry was clearly piercing through Derek’s voice.

“Oh my god!” Stiles looked startled. “I haven’t noticed! And I believed you when you told me that I wasn’t fat, you asshole!”

A muffled laugh came from the backseat.

“You’re not fat.”

For a while, the drive back home was silent. There was still electricity in the air though. Isaac could tell because every hair on his body would be standing as if he were near a gigantic television screen.

“Stiles, don’t do this again, okay?”

Derek furtively glanced at him, looking worried and apologetic.

“For you information, Mister I’m-The-Alpha-Now, I didn’t do anything in the first place. I was on the way home and I got kidnapped, that’s all.”

The scowling face was back on Derek.

“Why don’t you walk with an escort, like I told you.”

“Because I’m not porcelain made, despite my perfect skin might suggest it, imbecile.”

New laugh. Isaac was really trying to get a bit of sleep, but he really couldn’t. Not with Stiles and Derek fighting like that. Shame he didn’t have popcorn.

“Stiles, it’s dangerous to walk alone in your state.” Groaned Derek, hands clenching tightly on the wheel.

Stiles squinted his eyes.

“The same way it’s dangerous for me to drink a mug of hot chocolate?”

“Peter offered it to you!” Derek protested.

Isaac’s sleepy voice came from the backseat “Point for Derek”

“Shut up and sleep” Derek and Stiles said.

Well, Isaac thought, means the fight is over then.

Before closing his eyes, he saw Derek’s fingers intertwining with Stiles’ on his lap.

Yup, totally over.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They had stopped their little quarrel shortly before arriving at Derek’s apartment. They had helped Isaac to his room, the wound on his thigh healing but quite slowly. Probably some sort of magic wound had stated a sleepy-just-out-of-the-bed Peter. Then Stiles went to the bathroom because “Jesus, if I don’t have any kind of reaction to all this dust I’m probably Superman”, shaking off his clothes. Derek had waited in their room, laying silently in the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the last chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I did by writing it. Thank you CeCe for the prompt ! Warning, there'll be a bit of smut. Again thank you, and enjoy !

Stiles walked out of the bathroom, grumbling about how stupid was the towel inventor for not thinking of pregnant people, now how was he supposed to tie it around him?

He stepped toward the bed and sat down on the edge of it. Behind him, the bed creaked and the mattress shifted under Derek’s weight. Broad hands wrapped themselves around his belly and he felt the ticklish breath of Derek at the nape of his neck.

Stiles let himself slump against Derek’s warm chest, his hands reaching back behind him to settle on the back of his lover’s neck.

They had stopped their little quarrel shortly before arriving at Derek’s apartment. They had helped Isaac to his room, the wound on his thigh healing but quite slowly. Probably some sort of magic wound had stated a sleepy-just-out-of-the-bed Peter. Then Stiles went to the bathroom because “Jesus, if I don’t have any kind of reaction to all this dust I’m probably Superman”, shaking off his clothes. Derek had waited in their room, laying silently in the dark.

Stiles followed the move when Derek slid his fingers under his chin to lift it up. Gently, they kissed, slowly. Stiles’ heartbeat rate rose up quite quickly, blood thrumming in his throat, just where Derek’s fingers laid. He started to make little noises, clinging onto Derek, deepening their kiss. Derek pushed him on the mattress, caging him under his broad frame. By the time they split up, they were both flushed and breathless.

“I’d like to take a shower too, you know”

“Nah” Stiles huffed. “You stay with me.”

“I’m the Alpha, no one orders me around” said Derek, an eyebrow high on his forehead.

“Come again”? Stiles laughed, adjusting his hands around Derek’s neck. “I may be part of your pack, but you can’t order me around.”

Derek was opening his mouth to retort something but a loud “Ow!” sound out in the apartment.

Derek dropped his head with a heavy sigh. Stiles pushed past him, got up and opened the door to their room.

“Hey kids, you should be sleeping by now. Everyone go to bed. That also includes you, Peter.”

“I’m not a kid” came the answer.

“Yes, you are.”

Derek couldn’t help but smile as he pictured Peter rolling his eyes up as he got up from his chair.

“Come on, hurry up! And Scott, dude, stop playing with Isaac’s wound, that’s gross.”

Derek heard footsteps, and faint sounds of doors opening.

“I hope you all brushed your teeth!”

“Yes, mum!” answered three voices.

Derek laughed lightly. Stiles closed the door behind him and stepped to the bed.

“So, where were we?” he asked, slipping back in Derek’s embrace.

“You were saying that you can’t be ordered around, even by an Alpha” said Derek, placing kisses on his face.

“True. I have a good example.”

“Oh yeah?” Derek’s laugh came out soft and low.

“You could’ve gone to the bathroom while I was being on full Mom-mode”

Derek brushed the tip of his fingers on the soft skin of Stiles’ neck.

“Point for you” agreed Derek. “But that doesn’t mean you ordered me.”

Stiles sucked in a shaky breath as Derek’s lips trailed along his neck.

“Really? I said stay with me, and there you stayed, like my good doggie”

Stiles’ hands clamped on Derek’s shoulder blades, the sudden bite making him jolt his head back on the pillows. Derek bit the tender skin again, which earned him a low moan.

“I’m not a doggie” growled Derek.

“No, but you’re mine” breathed out Stiles.

His hands were wandering under his shirt, nails scratching the skin of his back. The room slowly ended up filled with breathless sighs, soft moans and low grunts.

“Of course I am” finally answered Derek, breaking the kiss.

Stiles’ lips were plump and glistening from so much kissing, as if they needed that to be as appealing as nectar was for a bee.

“Still want to take that shower?” asked Stiles, voice raw.

The pregnancy had made Stiles even more eager to share sensual times with Derek. Not that Derek minded at all. The idea that the three others would make such a face at the morning table was the last thing Derek needed to give in.

“The shower can wait” he said, rolling Stiles on his side.

He spooned him, hands caressing his belly, and he felt Stiles hurryingly pushing his hips backward. Derek stilled him firmly and licked his way down Stiles’ back so very slowly that Stiles whined, trying to get rid of Derek’s grip. Derek then proceeded to throw away the towel that Stiles had such a time tying around him, licking teasingly the crease between his cheeks. Derek drew his way back up, still licking and adding few bites, to kiss Stiles’ neck.

“Bastard” moaned Stiles.

“Idiot” sighed softly Derek.

\-----

If Peter’s eyes were lasers, Derek would probably have a hole in his chest by now. Scott was giving him horrified looks, sometimes punctuated by a soft “ew” before he returned his nose to his bowl of cereals. Isaac’s expressions were weird. One time he looked like he was about to puke and the other, he was laughing under his breath just by looking at Scott or Peter.

Stiles’ footsteps resonated from above and a second after, they were all staring at the staircase.

“Mornin’”

“Morning mom” said Isaac with a smile.

“Ahaha, very funny.”

“Morning buddy” added Scott, hugging briefly Stiles as he stopped by him, still rubbing his eyes.

Peter tried to look annoyed but then made an eyeroll as to say “screw it” and pressed a brief kiss in Stiles’ messy hair as he got up to get himself another cup of coffee.

Derek closed the gap between them and Stiles nested in his arms, burying his face in the Alpha’s neck. Few seconds later, he heard a light snore and when he looked down, he saw Stiles smiling smugly at him.

“Silly boy” he murmured, kissing his forehead.

“Grumpy sourwolf” answered Stiles, lifting his head to get a kiss.

“Get a room!” said Scott, half-serious, half-laughing.

“As you wish” retorted Derek, one arm around Stiles’ waist as if they were about to go back to their room.

“Next time Scott, tell them to get a hotel room, it’ll save us some sleep.” Cried out Peter from the couch.

Nice way to start a day; thought Derek. It started to become routine and he could easily get used to it.

“Ow, you little punk!”

“Are you going to yell that every time your kid kicks you?” asked Peter.

“I’d very much love you to trying being kicked in the guts from inside. I feel like I’m in a sort of remake of Alien” answered Stiles, rubbing his belly where it hurt.

“Our child isn’t an alien” said Derek.

“I’m sure he got that kicking thing from your side” added Stiles as Derek rubbed his hands on his belly.

Yeah, he could definitely get used to it.


End file.
